1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, an update method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with an increasing demand to cut back on expenses and time spent for business trips, communication terminals for performing a teleconference through a communication network such as the Internet are widely prevailed. Each communication terminal designates the communication terminal of the destination to start a call, and hence transmission and reception of image data and voice data are performed. In this way, the teleconference is performed.
In order to improve the conversation encryption performance and the operational performance, a firmware (program) is updated in this communication terminal with a regular interval. With regard to update of the program in this communication terminal, U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,989 is known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,989 indicates that update data and metainformation are obtained by accessing a server via a network, and a program and programs of versions depending on the program in question are updated.
Therefore, there is a need for a communication device, an update method, and a computer-readbale storage medium, capable of reducing the use of a network bandwidth and reducing network load and capable of easily perform the update process in a short time.